


Pequeño Tigre (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Tanto si Ciel quería como si no, para Sebastian siempre sería su pequeño tigre.





	Pequeño Tigre (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Conocéis Black Butler? ¿Kuroshitsuji? Leedla, no digo más.
> 
> La original pertenece a Kantayra, titulada 'Little Tiger', y la podéis encontrar tanto en AO3 como en Livejournal.

** Pequeño Tigre **

 

_«Tigre, Tigre, fuego que ardes_

_en los bosques de la noche,_

_¿Qué mano inmortal, qué ojo_

_pudo idear tu terrible simetría?»_

—Si no te lo he dicho mil veces, no te lo he dicho ninguna. Soy el perro guardián de la Reina. Perro Guardián. Perro —mintió Ciel con altanería.

Sebastian se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la perfectamente delicada lengua de Ciel, pequeña y rosada, asomaba para golpear la punta de su pulgar. Observó con intensidad como Ciel lamía todos los restos de crema batida que habían escapado de su postre aquella noche. La lengua exquisita de un pequeño gatito limpiando sus suaves y mullidas pezuñas. Sebastian tuvo que contener la necesidad de gemir ante la maravillosidad de la mirada despectiva que Ciel lanzó en su dirección.

—Nada que se parezca a un gato —insistió—. Trata de recordarlo.

—Sí, mi lord —mintió Sebastian con la misma facilidad.

* * *

 

_«¿En qué distantes abismos, en qué cielos,_

_ardió el fuego de tus ojos?_

_¿Con qué alas osó elevarse?_

_¿Y qué mano osó tomar ese fuego?»_

El agua se escurría sobre piel blanca como la porcelana y elegantes extremidades hasta reincorporarse a la húmera espuma de la bañera. Pequeños riachuelos de burbujas se arrastraban sobre esa piel delicada y suculenta, tentando a los ojos de Sebastian cuando ocultaban —incluso por un instante— alguna pequeña porción de aquel cuerpo.

Ciel suspiró con satisfacción ante la sensación de agua jabonosa acariciándolo. Fue casi un ronroneo: un estremecimiento de cuerpo entero y profundo que descendió por la columna vertebral de Ciel directo a los dedos de sus pies.

Sebastian enjabonó la esponja una vez más y la deslizó de arriba a abajo por toda la espalda de Ciel de forma provocadora.

—Hmm... —Los tensos músculos de Ciel se relajaron bajo las caricias reconfortantes de Sebastian, y los pequeños y quejumbrosos sonidos que escapaban de su boca, con cada roce se volvían más como los de un cachorro de gato siendo mimado.

Era despiadadamente tentador, toda esa piel expuesta y lista para derretirse bajo su toque. Sebastian estaba  _muy_ agradecido de que Ciel siempre se colocara de espaldas a él durante la hora de baño; porque dudaba que fuera capaz de disfrazar el hambre en su mirada.

Cada cierto tiempo, mientras Sebastian enjabonaba la espalda de Ciel rítmicamente, se volvía casi imposible mantener la cadencia constante. Sebastian no quería nada más que dejar a un lado la esponja, quitarse los guantes y sentir esa cálida y húmeda piel contra la suya propia.

¡Un cuerpo tan perfecto y un alma tan deliciosamente oscura en su interior!

No obstante, Sebastian nunca osaba hacerlo. Como bien sabía, su amo tenía garras y colmillos. Antes de conocer a Ciel, hubiera creído imposible que un mero humano pudiera realmente torturar a un demonio, pero ahora... Ahora Sebastian conocía la crueldad de Ciel demasiado bien:

_«Mira este cuerpo y alma perfectos, pero no toques.»_

Esa era la agonizante realidad de su existencia diaria.

—A los gatos no les gusta el agua —comentó Sebastian con suavidad cuando Ciel se inclinó hacia el rastro de agua caliente que Sebastian había hecho correr por su mejilla.

—Hmm... —volvió a ronronear Ciel.

—Excepto a los tigres, por supuesto —añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Los tigres disfrutan del agua en demasía, o eso me ha sido dicho.

Ciel abrió sus fieros y feroces ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que ahora he terminado con mi baño —dijo con sequedad, en un ademán que dejaba claro que se trataba de una orden que no podía ser desobedecida.

—Como usted desee, joven amo —concedió Sebastian, incapaz de evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

_«¿Y qué hombro y qué arte,_

__podrían retorcer la nervadura de tu corazón?_ _ _Y cuando tu corazón comenzó a latir,_ _  
_ _¿qué formidable mano, qué formidables pies?»_

La mayor mentira que Ciel dijo jamás fue que no le importaba.

—¿Llamas a este saco planchado? —rugiría un día antes de tirar las prendas de ropa al suelo.

—Mis más humildes disculpas —contestaría Sebastian con voz sedosa y trataría de enmendarlo lo mejor posible.

—Este pastelillo es nauseabundo.

—Mis más humildes disculpas.

—Demonio estúpido.

—Demonio infame.

—Demonio  _obsceno_.

Tenía una lengua vespertina para tan bello muchacho. Tan mordaz como rencorosa.

Cada vez, Sebastian se acercaba un poco más a la perfección, cumpliendo cada una de las ridículas demandas de aquella quisquillosa mente. Y, cuanto más cerca de su gatito serpenteaba, más severo se volvía este. Más retorcidas sus palabras...

—M-métete en tu lugar, demonio —susurró Ciel de forma entrecortada cuando los dedos de Sebastian se entretuvieron una milésima de segundo más en desvestirlo por la noche.

—Mis más humildes disculpas —aceptó Sebastian, su mirada intensa. Después de tantos siglos todavía no había logrado entender la maravilla del amor. El sentimentalismo típico de los humanos le repugnaba, pero esto... Este pequeño, perverso corazón que luchaba y se resistía inútilmente en su red al mismo tiempo que se enredaba aún más...

Sebastian se deleitaba en esa clase de amor. Tal vez incluso acabando enredado él también.

* * *

_«¿Qué martillo, qué cadena?_

__¿En qué horno se forjó tu cerebro?_ _ __¿En qué yunque? ¿Qué osadas garras_ _ _ciñeron su terror mortal?»_

Sebastian no lo había creído posible.

—Mátalos.

Los demonios era demonios y los humanos eran humanos, pero nunca antes se había encontrado con una combinación de ambos tan angustiosamente hermosa.

—Quémalo —Ciel susurró dulce veneno en su oído—. No dejes nada. —Trémulo y frágil y despiadado—. Conviértelo todo en ceniza. —Locura, arrogancia, avaricia y terror desgarrador—. ¡Es una orden!

Tan delicado y mortífero. Una pequeña y perfecta criatura sostenida con fuerza entre los brazos de Sebastian, contra su pecho, sin remordimientos o empatía en absoluto.

Y Sebastian lo aniquiló todo en respuesta a esa llamada de sirena.

_«Cuando las estrellas arrojaron sus lanzas,_ __  
_y bañaron los cielos con sus lágrimas,_ __  
_¿Sonrió al contemplar su obra?_ _  
_ _¿Quien hizo al cordero fue quien te hizo?»_

—He visto muchas cosas iguales que esos niños en el pasado —dijo Ciel decidida y arrogantemente en el tren.  _«Arruinadas»—_. En lo que se habían convertido, es algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Así que... — _«Sus vidas habían dejado de ser algo. Era un asesinato piadoso.»_

A Sebastián se le atascó la respiración en la garganta. Cuanto más conocía a Ciel, más imposible este se volvía. ¿Qué divino Creador podía hacer algo como eso, confeccionar a un ser tan perfecto y minúsculo para ser el compañero ideal de un morador del infierno? Los ángeles sollozaban ante la crueldad de Ciel; los demonios salivaban. Verdaderamente, un humano como ese aparecía uno solo en cada era. Tan dulce y puro, desalmado y vil...

No sería suficiente devorar el alma de Ciel una sola vez, Sebastian era consciente de ello, necesitaba saborear la mezquina perfección de Ciel cada día y cada hora de cada día. Nada sería suficiente. Sebastian jamás quedaría saciado con su letal amo.

—Mi lord... —exhaló con reverencia antes de arrodillarse en el suelo del vagón de tren, entre las rodillas de Ciel, en servilismo.

Por un momento, Ciel lo estudió con frialdad, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Y entonces sus suaves y pequeñas pezuñas se extendieron para tomarle de la cara y estirar de él hasta sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, pero la chispa del vínculo, del anhelo, era evidente incluso oculto en las ardientes profundidades del ojo de Ciel, presente para que Sebastian lo leyera como un libro abierto.

—Mi lord —repitió una vez más, porque valía la pena decirlo. Porque esto era una imposibilidad aún mayor. Para Ciel, la intimidad era la tortura que sus secuestradores le habían infligido cuando le arrebataron su inocencia, un acto merecedor de la más cruel venganza. Para Sebastian, la intimidad era maloliente y despreciable, un frenesí enfermizo de la lujuria humana.

Pese a todo ello, se ansiaban el uno a otro de cualquier forma que les fuera posible.

Sebastian osó succionar la dulce ambrosía de los Cielos. Ciel le dio la bienvenida a su cuerpo al fuego y azufre del Infierno. Cada uno encontró el sabor más placentero. El cosmos tembló ante su unión.

* * *

 

_«Tigre, Tigre, luz llameante_

__en los bosques de la noche,_ _ __¿Qué ojo o mano inmortal_ _ _osó idear tu terrible simetría?»_

—Y... ¿Sebastian? —dijo Ciel esa noche, tumbado perezosamente a la largo y ancho de la cama, como el felino satisfecho al que tanto recordaba.

—¿Hmm? —tarareó Sebastian contra un delgado muslo, blanco como la leche.

—Deja de recitar palabrería infernal. Es cliché y está arruinando mi humor.

Sebastian rio suavemente.

—Sí, mi lord —y apagó las velas.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pieza cortita que creo que retrata muy bien la relación de estos dos.


End file.
